


confidence

by vondeera



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, pretty emmbarrassing to write, pretty self indulgent, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vondeera/pseuds/vondeera
Summary: -- So I let Viktor help me relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I am back with the weekly Viktuuri fic -- and it's smut this time. I usually don't write smut cuz it's too embarrassing for me so here is my attempt at it

            My arms swing from side to side swiftly, tracing the outlines of my torso and then up into the air all while my feet are keeping up with the rhythm of the music. I see Viktor in the corner of my view, looking more displeased than before so I take the initiative and stop. This was not a good day for me. My breathing is heavy, almost deafening, but I hear my coach sigh loudly the consequently get up and onto the ice.

            “Yuuri, you’re sure you’re resting properly? The beginning was alright, but now I can clearly see you’re not focusing,” It’s not that – though I am not getting as much sleep as I should be getting; instead it’s the circumstance and the upcoming competitions that have me restless. “I’m sorry,” I mumble with my head hanging low, distress and concern probably written all over my face. Viktor has said it a number of times before, when it comes to negative emotions, I am simply like an open book.

            “Maybe we should stop for the day,” fingers press into the clothed skin of my bicep then slowly travel down and when our hands are joined I breathe a small sigh of relief. “I can keep going --” I try to protest, but even I know that the best decision now would be for me to stop and cool my head for a little. I let Viktor happily drag me off the ice, a grin wide on his lips. “No, you need to loosen up a bit now, let’s go back home,” I didn’t expect him to cancel the entire training for the day, but once again, I feel a little better knowing I can relax.

            The trip back to my room – yes, of course – is silent. Viktor is nonchalantly holding onto my hand the whole way, but I’m too busy being lost in thought to be any bit embarrassed. After my face-off with Yurio, I have so many expectations to meet, it’s making my stomach turn and my heart jump up into my throat.

            The sun has almost completely set when we make it back, so I just want to make it to bed as soon as possible. In my room, we’re once again silent. I have no idea what to tell him, but he’s carefully studying me. I can’t tell what he’s thinking (I can never tell what he’s thinking), but it’s probably going to be something regarding how I should get over my anxiety. “Yuuri,” he finally calls out to me an I nearly jump out of my skin. I raise my eyes to meet his gaze and hold it there for a few seconds before he continues, “Stan up,” he asks me in a soft tone, and I comply without asking anything. A familiar finger traces down from the tip of my chin to the center of my chest and when Viktor opens his mouth to speak again, he’s incredibly close. “Take off your clothes,” he whispers and the ghost of his breath fans over my lips.

            I give myself a little moment to register just what has been requested of me to do. “P—Pardon?” I, finally, nervously ask, immediately tearing my gaze away from his, looking at his Makkachin tissue box instead, trying to distract myself. “Take them off, Yuuri, all of them,” his hands are on my hips in an instant and I’m so dizzy I don’t fully register his cold palms going up underneath my shirt until the difference of temperature between his skin and my skin made me hiss and tremble at the same time.

            My shirt is pushed further and further up until it’s somehow off and on the floor. In the haze that has become my mind, I forget to stop and ask myself why exactly was this even happening in the first place – if anything, my anxiety levels are in no way going down. Still, with trembling hands I reach for my trousers and then I freeze. Lips – his lips were against the shell of my ear; his right arm securing me from the small of my back and his other hand squeezing insistently at my bottom. I am 23 years old – I know what’s going on here, I know I shouldn’t be doing this – _we_ shouldn’t be doing this, but my fingers still hook at the waistband of my pants, pushing them down slowly.

            Viktor presses down on my shoulders, so I sit down on the edge of my bed, watching him drag the pants down my legs through half-lidded eyes. My heart is beating a million times a second, I probably am about as red as a tomato and yet I can’t help but stare. Feeling suddenly daring, I reach my hands to his shoulders and start tugging at his shirt. “Good,” He coos gently and places a small kiss on one of my thighs.

            As Viktor takes off his clothes, I am completely mesmerized. For some reason I suddenly remember his performances, his beautiful dances on the ice, the way he would captivate you so much you could not tear your gaze no matter what. And then here he was – Viktor Nikiforov stark naked, standing in front of me in his Greek God physique, eyeing me with less than pure intentions.

            I can’t help but feel that this entire situation feels entirely too natural; natural when I was taking off my clothes, natural when Viktor was stripping for my viewing pleasure and even more natural now when, with an encouraging hand patting the top of my hand, I was spreading gentle kisses along Viktor’s shaft, feeling it harden considerably under my lips. “Yuuri~” my coach calls from above and I find myself smiling. With this new-found confidence, I lick a long strip along his entire length which earns me a satisfying groan.

            Viktor is quick to nudge my head back, and while I am slightly puzzled, I get the cue and stand up, quickly scanning the rising tent in by boxer briefs. “We can’t do this if we don’t kiss first,” he smiles at me, taking my cheeks in his palms. “So kiss me,” he teases me by leaning in just until I can practically feel his lips on mine and then pulls away. “It’s an exercise of boldness, Yuuri~” _Ah,_ I think, _this is it then._ A part of me – some hidden part which I only discovered when I skated my _eros,_ is quickly taking over me and I hungrily lean forward to capture his lips with my own. It’s thrilling and the adrenaline takes over me fairly quickly.

            I have no experience with kissing or anything of this sort, so I let myself be run by instinct. I mentally decide my goal is to impress Viktor and make him feel good, so I’m the first one to nibble at his lower lip, silently asking for permission. When his mouth opens up for me, however, I have no chance of asserting my non-existent dominance – his tongue quickly overwhelming mine and reducing me to nothing but a panting mess.        

           I have no chance to win the battle upstairs, but I won’t let myself succumb to his advanced techniques – not yet. My left hand is at the nape of his neck while the other is traveling down incredibly well defined pectorals, abs and finally taking hold of his dick. He gasps into my mouth, and I hungrily swallow it down, feeling suddenly proud of myself. When _I’m_ satisfied with the kiss, I sit back down on the bed throwing him a sexy look as I go down, but the smirk with which he replies makes me weak in the knees.     

            I don’t waste too much time in wrapping my mouth around his cock, feeling his fingers thread through my hair, applying the slightest amount of pressure on my head. Hearing the sounds above me boosts my determination to do the best job possible and as my hand travels down to my own unattended erection covered by the white cotton, I feel the sudden urge to worship Viktor’s body – at a later date. For now, my hand sinks below the elastic of my underwear, firmly wrapping around my raw desire.

            “Very good, Yuuri, you’re doing great,” he praises me, and his praise goes straight to my dick. The whisper which leaves my throat supposedly has a good effect, another groan leaving my coach’s mouth. I pump my cock in tandem with the bobbing of my head, taking notice of how my mind is completely blank of any negative thoughts. “Keep going – just like that,” he encourages me further, increasing my arousal at the same time.

            Suddenly, Viktor is pushing my head back, giving me one last moan before coming all over my face. I am so focused on watching his face and the way it shifts and changes with pleasure and indeed, Viktor is the most beautiful man I have ever seen. I watch him reach for a tissue and wipe my face in the gentlest way possible, and I completely forget about how hard I was just moments ago. Viktor drags me back up to my feet, giving me a little peck on the lips and yet another kind smile. “Do you feel a little more confident in yourself now?” he continues spreading against my cheek, towards my ear and then down to my neck.

            Ever since _eros_ , I have discovered there is an entire separate entity living inside of me – that seductive woman who is bold and daring and will do anything to seduce only to toss aside in the next moment. She will completely dominate the skating rink while not even trying too hard, and will steal the heart of anyone who lays their eyes on her; I have to stop thinking of this persona as a separate being and rather make it become a complete part of me.

            My forehead falls down on Viktor’s shoulder and I close my eyes in pure contentment. While his palms roam over my naked back and his lips stay close to my ear, “Let’s get you to bed, my little piglet,” Viktor chuckled smoothly, pushing me back down on the bed and I let myself be handled in any way he desires, letting my slight exhaustion take over me so I can sleep peacefully.


End file.
